Nicktoons Sing
Nicktoons Sing are American compilation albums performed by Nicktoons Cartoon Characters from Nicktoons shows. Characters * SpongeBob Squarepants - voiced by Tom Kenny * Patrick Star - voiced by Bill Fagerbakke * Sandy Cheeks - voiced by Carolyn Lawrence * Squidward Tentacles - voiced by Rodger Bumpass * Eugen H. Krabs - voiced by Clancy Brown * Sheldon J. Plankton - voiced by Mr. Lawrence * Ren Hoek - voiced by Billy West * Stimpy J. Cat - voiced by Billy West * Rocko Wallaby - voiced by Carlos Alazraqui * Heffer Wolfe - voiced by Tom Kenny * Filburt - voiced by Mr. Lawrence * Danny Phantom - voiced by Josh Keaton * Cosmo - voiced by Daran Norris * Wanda - voiced by Susanne Blakeslee * Timmy Turner - voiced by Tara Strong * Vicky - voiced by Grey Griffin * Lincoln Loud - voiced by Collin Dean * Leni Loud - voiced by Liliana Mumy * Lori Loud - voiced by Catherine Taber * Lola Loud - voiced by Grey Griffin * Lisa Loud - voiced by Lara Jill Miller * Luna Loud - voiced by Nika Futterman * Lynn Loud - voiced by Jessica DiCicco * Lucy Loud - voiced by Jessica DiCicco * Luan Loud - voiced by Cristina Pucelli * Tak of the Pupununu People - voiced by Hal Sparks * Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9) - voiced by Jan Kawaye * Tuck - voiced by Audrey Wasilewski * Brad Carbunkle - voiced by Chad Doreck * Zim - voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz * Cat - voiced by Jim Cummings * Dog - voiced by Tom Kenny * Norbert Beaver - voiced by Nick Bakay * Dagget Beaver - voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz * Tommy Pickles - voiced by E.G. Daily * Angelica Pickles - voiced by Cheryl Chase * Chuckie Finster - voiced by Nancy Cartwright * Phil Deville - voiced by Kath Souci * Lil Deville - voiced by Kath Souci * Kimi Finster - voiced by Dionne Quan * Susie Carmichael - voiced by Cree Summer * Leonardo - voiced by Seth Green * Raphael - voiced by Sean Astin * Donatello - voiced by Rob Paulsen * Michelangelo - voiced by Greg Cipes * Sam Manson - voiced by Grey Griffin * Paulina Sanchez - voiced by Aimee Carrero * Star - voiced by Tara Strong * Valerie Gray - voiced by Cree Summer * Dani Phantom - voiced by Krista Swan * Eliza Thornberry - voiced by Lacey Chabert * Nigel Thornberry - voiced by Tim Curry * Darwin Thornberry - voiced by Tom Kane * Jimmy Neutron - voiced by Debi Derryberry * Carl Weezer - voiced by Rob Paulsen * Sheen Estevez - voiced by Jeffrey Garcia * Bessie Hugglebottom - voiced by Amy Poehler Songs * Celebration - SpongeBob SquarePants, Lincoln Loud, Dr. Blowhole and King Julien * Funkytown - Timmy Turner, Lori Loud, Jenny Wakeman and Ginormica * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) - Lincoln Loud * Haven't Met You Yet - Danny Phantom * Hot, Hot, Hot - Cosmo * Kung Fu Fighting - Tak * Macarena - Sandy Cheeks and Patrick Star * Surfin' U.S.A. - King Julien * Who Let the Dogs Out - Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo * Y.M.C.A. - SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene H. Krabs and Sheldon J. Plankton And Sandy Cheeks * Crocodile Rock - Lori Loud * Despicable Me - Rocko * Happy - Ren and Stimpy * I'm a Gummy Bear - Sam Manson * The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Leni Loud * Lollipop - Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, Luna Loud and Lola Loud * Shake Your Groove Thing - Zim * Whip My Hair - El Tigre * Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - SpongeBob SquarePants * Footloose - The Penguins of Madagascar * I Like to Move It - Sheldon Lee * Walking on Sunshine - Lisa Loud * Eye of the Tiger - Wanda * Hot N Cold - Vicky * U Can't Touch This - Danny Phantom * Alright - Dr. Blowhole * Call Me Maybe - Sandy Cheeks * Jump - Patrick Star * Monster Mash - B.O.B. * California Gurls - Tuck and Brad Carbunkle * Da Funk - Carl Wheezer * Party Rock Anthem - Arnold Shortman * Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not - Squidward Tentacles * Airplanes - CatDog, Jenny Wakeman, Lincoln Loud and Mr. Krabs * Hide Away - Danny Phantom * Nothing on But the Radio - Hugh Neutron * This is Halloween - Dr. Cockroach, Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm * One Call Away - SpongeBob SquarePants * Hall of Fame - Carl Wheezer, Sheldon J. Plankton, Brad Carbunkle and Otis the Cow * Good Girl - Lori Loud * Lips Are Movin' - Lola Loud * Jailhouse Rock - Danny Phantom *Jump on the Line - Sanjay and Craig * Never Gonna Give You Up - Cosmo * Rock Lobster - Nora Wakeman * What Makes You Beautiful - SpongeBob SquarePants, Buhdeuce, Brad Carbunkle and Lincoln Loud * Gangman Style - Aang * If I Die Young - Jenny Wakeman, Brad Carbunkle and Sheldon Lee * Then - Sheldon J. Plankton * Pickin' Wildflowers - Harvey Beaks * Ghostbusters - Squidward Tentacles * Somebody Like You - Danny Phantom * Just Dance - Bessie Higgenbottom * Heart Attack - Tuck Carbunkle * Amazing Grace - Leni Loud * O Mio Babbino Caro - Jenny Wakeman * Ave Maria - Lori Loud * Prince Ali - Todd Turner * Roar - Wanda * Don't Worry, Be Happy - Danny Phantom * I Like It, I Love It - Sheldon Lee * Let It Go - Luna Loud * The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) - Lincoln Loud * Bless the Broken Road - Harvey Beaks, Squidward Tentacles and Sheen Estevez * Born to Hand Jive - Hugh Neutron * Born to Be Wild - Otis the Cow * I Gotta Feeling - Danny Phantom, Otis the Cow, Brad Carbunkle, Lori Loud, SpongeBob SquarePants, Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner * Under the Sea - Cosmo * Uptown Funk - Brad Carbunkle and Sheldon Lee * Just the Way You Are - Lincoln Loud * Better When I'm Dancin' - Jenny Wakeman * Last Christmas - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star * Titanium - Lincoln Loud and Lori Loud * The Bare Necessities - Mr. Krabs * Be Our Guest - Cosmo * It's a Small World - Cosmo and Wanda * Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Nora Wakeman * Just Can't Wait to Be King - Lori and Luna Loud * Do It - Tuck Carbunkle * Time Warp - Otis the Cow * What I Like About You - SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Mr. Krabs * Get It Right - Lucy Loud * Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough - Lori Loud * Thriller - Leni Loud * Bad - Lincoln Loud * Boom Boom Pow - Otis the Cow, Todd Turner, Arnold Shortman and Jimmy Neutron * La Bamba - Cosmo * Barbie Girl - Jenny Wakeman * American Ride - Danny Phantom * My House - SpongeBob SquarePants * Animals - Lincoln and His Loud Sisters * Bad Romance - Jenny Wakeman * Gimme That Girl - Squidward Tentacles * Largo al factotum - Mr. Krabs * Shut Up and Dance - Sanjay and Craig * In Summer - Cosmo, Timmy Turner and Wanda * Surfin' Safari - The Penguins of Madagascar * Tiny Dancer - Lincoln Loud * Live Your Life - Jenny Wakeman * My Heart Will Go On - Sandy Cheeks * We Will Rock You - Danny Phantom * We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Leni Loud * Friends in Low Places - Leonardo * Another Day in Paradise - Sheldon Lee * Baby - Lincoln Loud * Rolling in the Deep - Angelica Pickles * ...Baby One More Time - Eliza Thornberry * Maggie May - SpongeBob SquarePants * Check Yes or No - Rocko * I Can't Unlove You - Hugh Neutron * I Just Called to Say I Love You - Danny Phantom * Beautiful Liar - Timmy Turner * This is What You Came For - Lincoln and Lori Loud * Look Around - Sheen Estevez * Somebody - Judy Neutron * Beyond the Sea - Cosmo * Mountain Music - Sheldon Lee, King Julien and Otis the Cow * I Want to Hold Your Hand - The Penguins of Madagascar * Hound Dog - SpongeBob SquarePants * Stayin' Alive - Cosmo * Great Balls of Fire - Nigel Thornberry * See You Again - Lincoln Loud * Hello - Sandy Cheeks * Firework - Lola Loud * Cruise - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star * Can't Stop the Feeling - Danny Phantom * I Knew Your Were Trouble - Luna Loud * Remember When - Hugh Neutron * Just to See You Smile - Brad Carbunkle * My Maria - Otis the Cow * I Go Back - Danny Phantom * All Summer Long - Michelangelo * Fishin' in the Dark - SpongeBob SquarePants * Say - Donatello * Check yes Juliet - Jimmy Neutron * Radioactive - Chuckie Finster * Take on me - Lola Loud * It's time - Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster * Dream - Susie Carmichael * Bohemian Rhapsody - Tommy Pickles * Walking on broken glass - Spongebob Sqarepants * Wonderwall - Phil and Lil * Look what you made me do - Angelica Pickles * Sweet Disposition - Timmy Turner and Tommy Pickles * Thinking out loud - Squidward Tentacles * I got you babe - Tommy Pickles and Kimi Finster * In the end - Mr Krabs * Until it's gone - Tommy Pickles * Despacito - Cosmo * ABC - Spongebob Squarepants * Wake me up - Tommy Pickles and Spongebob Sqaurepants * Redbone - Carl Wheezer * Thunderstruck - Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star * Everlong - Tommy Pickles Chuckie Finster Phil and Lil * Halo - Lil Deville and Sandy Cheeks * Midnight City - Tommy Pickles and Lincoln Loud * Somewhere only we know - Spongebob Squarepants Carl Wheezer and Tommy Pickles * Because we believe (Andrea Brochelli) (English Version) - Jimmy Neutron Squidward Tentacles and Chuckie Finster * I think I love you - Spongebob Squarepants Tommy Pickles and Lincoln Loud * Believe - Lola Loud * Summertime Sadness - Kimi Finster * Don't Look Back In Anger - Chuckie Finster * Secrets - Tommy Pickles and Sandy Cheeks * Blackstar - Spongebob Squarepants and Eliza Thornberry * Heroes - Spongebob Squarepants Tommy Pickles and Lola Loud * I'd Do Anything For Love - Lana Loud and Kimi Finster * Unsteady - Lola Loud And Lincoln Loud * Heroes Live Forever - Harvey Beaks and Spongebob Squarepants * Paint It Black - Tommy Pickles And Chuckie Finster * Bad Moon Rising - Spongebob Sqarepants * Up In The Air - Harvey Beaks Chuckie Finster And Sandy Cheeks * Iron Man - Luna Loud Jimmy Neutron And Timmy Turner * Stairway To Heaven - Lincoln Loud * Groove Is In The Heart - Kimi Finster * Tears In Heaven - Tommy Pickles * Let's Dance - Spongebob Squarepants And Lincoln Loud * Feliz Navidad - Susie Carmichael * The Sound Of Silence (Disturbed) - Luna Loud And Lil Deville * Faith - Lincoln Loud * In The Air Tonight - Phil Deville * With A Little Help From My Friends (Joe Cocker) - Tommy Pickles * Brand New - Squidward Tentacles * Summer Of 69 - Tommy Pickles And Spongebob Squarepants * Mi Gente - Cosmo * Don't Stop Beliving - Spongebob Squarepants And Lincoln Loud * Harden My Heart - Angelica Pickles * Layla - Danny Panthom * Waiting For Love - Cosmo And Wanda * Get Back - Tommy Pickles * Satisfaction - Spongebob Squarepants And Patrick Star * 25 Or 6 To 4 - Chuckie Finster * Daydream Believer - Jimmy Neutron * Tear In My Heart - Lola Loud * It Will Rain - Tommy Pickles And Squidward Tentacles * She Will Be Loved - Harvey Beaks * Young And Beautiful - Lola Loud And Lana Loud * All Star - Norbert Beaver, Dagget Beaver, SpongeBob, CatDog, And Arnold * We're Rocking' the Suburbs - Danny Phantom, Ickis. Rocko Wallaby * The World's Greatest- Tommy Pickles * Disco Inferno - Dagget Beaver * With Or Without You - Lincoln Loud * What A Wonderful World - SpongeBob Squarepants And Lincoln Loud * Cha Cha Slide - Lincoln Loud * Forever Man - Patrick Star And Phil Deville * Miami - Todd And Kimi Finster * I'll Be Missing You - Zim And Harvey Beaks * It's Not Unusual - Niguel Thornberry * Sit Next To Me - Eliza Thornberry And Phil Deville * You Were Meant For Me - Chuckie Finster * Fade Into You - Tommy Pickles * Come To My Window - Lola Loud * When I See You Smile - Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star And Mr Krabs * Heavy - Lori Loud And Lincoln Loud * Seven Nation Army - Lana Loud * Done For Me - Lola Loud * Enjoy The Silence - Squidward Tentacles * Here Comes Your Man - Tommy Pickles And Kimi Finster * Everybody Wants To Rule The World - Lincoln Loud * Down Under - Spongebob Squarepants And Sandy Cheeks * No Easy Way Out - Tommy Pickles And Lincoln Loud * Separate Ways - Tommy Pickles And Lil Deville * The A Team - Tommy Pickles * Mull Of Kintyre - Harvey Beaks Ft. Paul McCartney * Perfect - Tommy Pickles And Kimi Finster * Cold Water - Timmy Turner * Alive - Lil Deville * Breaking The Habit - Patrick Star * Stay With Me - Lincoln Loud Ft. Penitonix * Never Marry An Icon - Lola Loud * Another Day In Paradise - Tommy Pickles * I Was Born To Love You - Lincoln Loud * Little Things - The Rugrats * I Know What I Like - Lola Loud And Leni Loud * Too Much Love Will Kill You - Tommy Pickles * Twist And Shout - Spongebob Squarepants * Thunder - Spongebob And Loud House Cast * Wall Of Glass - Chuckie Finster * A Kind Of Magic - Danny Phantom * Who Wants To Live Forever - Tommy Pickles * The Sweet Escape - Bessie Hugglebottom Lola Loud And Angelica Pickles * Sail - Tommy Pickles * Real Love - Lincoln Loud - Version Of The Beatles * This Head I Hold - Lola Loud - Version Of Electric Guest * Scandal - Tommy Pickles - Version Of Queen * Do You Believe In Magic - Squidward Tentacles - Version Of David Cassidy * Solid - Tommy Pickles And Kimi Finster - Version Of Ashford And Simpson Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Musicals Category:Musical Films Category:Music Category:Catscratch Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Penguins of Madagascar Category:All Grown Up Category:All Grown Up(Rugrats) Category:Monsters vs. Aliens Category:The Mighty B! Category:ChalkZone Category:Rugrats Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Danny Phantom Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Category:Sanjay and Craig Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Hey Arnold Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:The Loud House Category:Planet Sheen Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Crossover musicals Category:Crossover Musicals Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:Parodies Category:The X's Category:Catdog Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Category:Thomas Bonilla's Requests Category:Musical Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons Category:Random Cartoons Category:Bunsen Is a Beast Category:Bunsen is a Beast Category:Pelswick Category:Wayside Category:Wings (Band) Category:The Beatles Category:Queen Category:Queen (band) Category:Imagine Dragons Category:Eric Clapton Category:Brian May Category:Micheal Jackson Category:Gwen Stefani Category:Maroon 5